Broken Hearts Torn Apart
by Thatsfinewithme
Summary: Re-post of an old story. Who is the new girl at Forks High who has captured Edward's heart? Whoever she is, Bella will stop at nothing to sabotage their blossoming relationship. EdwardxOC. WARNING: Cutting and Bella-hating. Rating may go up.


AN: Okay bitches, I realy like this story so I reposted it Hopefully the spelling is better lol but don't blame me if it is not. I find it really difficult to type oh yeah and thanks for the kewl emo people who gives me good reviews. YOU RAWK! RAWR!111

I do not own Twilight, any of the bands I mention or ANYTHING. I only own Castilla.

One day Edward and Bella (I hate that bitch!) were making out in front of the school. Jasper and Alice and Rossalee and Emmet glared at them evilly in an angry way. Bella was such a slut. She was wearing a short skirt that looked more like a belt. Everyone could tell she was wearing a pink lacy thong. She had a tight crop top and no bra underneath. Edward didn't really like her. He just pretended to because she threatened to rape him and kill his parents if he didn't make out with her.

"Mmm Edward you're so sexy," she moaned in a slutty way.

The bell rung and it was time for lessons. Edward was surprised to see a new girl there. She was very pretty with long silvery blonde hair, flawless skin and not grey, but silver eyes that sparkled.

"Class we have a new student," said Mr Banner, "her name is Castilla Larissa Keiko Mitsuki Lee. Please give her a warm welcome."

Everyone grumbled a reply. Edward read the boy's minds. He heard things like "Wow! She's so hot!" He agreed. He read the girl's minds. He heard:

"Wow! I wish I was that pretty!"

"Ugly bitch... who am I kidding she's beautiful! So not fair!"

That had been Bella's thoughts. He glared at her with dark souless eyes when she wasn't looking. Then Edward relised something... his seat was next to Castilla's!XD Bella looked furious lol. Edward nervously took his seat there. He tried to read Castilla's thoughts but then he relised he couldn't! (a.n: he can read Bella's thoughts in this.) Edward smiled at the new girl shyly.

"Hey, I'm Edward Cullen," he said, "Welcome to the school."

The girl suddenly looked terrified. He pretty silver orbs widened in fear.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I've gotta go!"

Edward couldn't believe it. She ran out of the room! Everyone stared after her.

"Was it something I said?" said Edward.

Castilla was running down the corridor in tears. She was wearing a pink crop top with a black skull and cross bones like Avril Lavigne would wear. She had black skinny jeans and pink and black skinny jeans with converse and skinny. She had alot of black eyeliner that was running down her face because she was crying. (See? Is that retarded?) Suddenly she saw someone come around the corner. He had blonde spikey hair with just normal clothes. He wasn't that emo so he wasn't that hot. It was... Mike!1

"Hey," he said, "You're really hot."

"Omg you perv," she said angrily. (a.n: this is possible for emos to be angry. We arent just sad all the time ok!)

"Wanna go on a date sexy?" he asked wisely.

"lol" Castilla burst out laughing meanly (a.n: It's not her fault she's mean she has problems that make her depressed.) "You actually think I'd go on a date with you? There's only one boy I love and his name is..."

Suddenly an ugly slutty girl came, looking all mean and slutty. It was...Bella!

"Castilla," she said meanly, trying to be cool and all brutal eventhough she cant be a scene kid cos her hair is so not right, like the hair ugly non-emo people have. "If you think you have a chance with Edward then you are so wrong. He loves me and I can prove it...I'm his girl friend1"

Edward had a girlfriend? CAStilla gasped! She went to cut her wrists.

"Castilla wait!" said Edward.

Castilla was cutting her wrists as she drove home . It was raining to match her mood. Raining. She got home and she lives in a really horrible house because she was adopted. Her real parents died in a car crash and she was now adopted by a really horrible ugly couple that made her slut her wrists. There was a fat bald old man that rapped her (a.n: DONT LIKE DONT READ BITCHEZ12) and his wife, who was ugly, was jealous of her so always was really mean. Castilla wept as she ran through the door, feeling suicidal.

"BACK ALREADY SLUT?" roared her ugly smelly Father who was surrounded by beer cans in front of the TV. He was just wearing his underwear in a really gross way with stains all over it. "GREETINGZ MY LITTLE BITCH" he roared scarily.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" screamed Castilla as she ran upstairs to her room, cutting her wrists.

She put on her headphones and listened to the meaningful lyrics that really spoke to her. (I dont own the lyrics to the song.)

_Its our time to shine through the down,_

_Glorified by what is ours,_

_Weve fallen in love it_

_was the best idea I've ever had_

There was a knock at the door.

"Go away!" screamed Castilla, thinking it would be her Mom or Dad. But it wasn't. It was...EDWARD!"(an:Yay! Ha! Fooled ya didnt i?)

Castilla's silver eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

"Castilla," he gasped, "I couldn't stay away from you. You're so beautiful!1"

"B-but my parents?!2" she asked in a scared way.

"I-I killed them," Edward admitted, his eyes cast downwards in a really sexy emo way.

He couldn't believe it when a pair of lips brushed against his.

"Thankyou Edward," Castilla whispered.

Then suddenly someone burst through the window. It was...JACOB!1!1

Jacob sexily burst through the window, only he wasn't sexy... He now had not-to-long-not-to-short spikey hair with demon eyes and he wore omg a hoody with 07 on it and baggy pants that emos would never DREAM of wearing but thats okay cos I don't think he is emo in the book. (a.n: it doesn't mention it, does it?) He wore black nail polish like a wannabe emo kid. (YOU GUYS SUCK!1!)

"Castilla!" he gasped, "I saw you at school today and I thought you were beautiful. I just wondered...would you be my gf?"

Castilla gasped.

"FUCK NO!" she screamed all angsty.

Jake started to cry but he was just trying to be emo, so Edward and Castilla just walked away, disgusted.

"Move in with me," Edward said.

"HELLA YESSS!" screamed Castilla and they went to Edward's mansion.

They saw Carliei, Emse, Emmet, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. They gasped at Castilla's unwordly beauty and the scars on her wrists. She was so beautiful. How was that possible? Could she possibly be a vampire?1?!1

"Guys", said Castilla sadly. "I have a confession. I'm a...VAMPIRE!?2!1" Robbit roadkill.

Everyone gasped.

"Really?" gasped Alice, her eyes wide.

"Yes," admitted Castilla sadly. "I have all your powers," a single tear fell down her pale cheek, "I can read minds, have strength, run fast and tele. I used to be a princess vampire."

Everyone gasped.

Carlsei lead me to my new bedroom. I gasped. It was exactly what I had wanted. There were smexy posters of all the emo bands I love (u guys fucking rock! You stopped me from killing myself11!0 There was a plasma screen and a large circle bed.

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

"Edward can read minds too," he explained, "So he knew what bedroom you'd like."

I flung my black afi(u guys rock!1) suitcase on the bed and looked at my large closet. (a.n: probably like about the size of your bedrooms lol.)

"This is amazing," said Castilla, "thankyou so much!"

He went away to cut his wrists (because he's emo too. It doesn't say anywhere that he isn't!1) And then there was a knock on the door. It opened slowly and someone was revealing. It was...EDWARD!1 (I dont care what you say he's emo in this ok!)

"Hey Castilla" he said shyly, trying not to stare at her breasts in a really cute sensitive way. She looked really beautiful with tons of eye makeup and messed up layers with her long layers long. (basically like how i look.)

"Hey Edward," said Castilla, then he started kissing her!1

They were making out on the bed, then he took off her black MCR shirt and she took off his, they took off eachothers jeans, Castilla's Hello Kitty (she's awesome!) underwear and she took off his Panic teh disco tight sexy underwear, then Edward put his boy thing in her girl thing and they had sex!

"OH OH OMG!" Castilla moaned loudly because he was really good. She started to get a orgasm, but someone burst through the window. It was...JACOB!"!2

Only it wasn't Jacob. He took off his mask and it was...Mike1!

"Omg!" Castilla pulled the duvet over her large chest, "You perv!"

"Castilla you're so sexy," he drooled, "will you go to the spring dance with me."

"Fuck no!" shouted Castilla, angrily. "I'm going with Edward you fucken emo-poser perv. Go with that slut Bella or something!"

He ran away crying, but then someone else came in it was Emmet.

"You turned him down?" he looked hopeful, then he winked. I would have thought he's sexy but he's not emo. "Then maybe you'll go with me?" he said.

I couldn't believe it. My parents have always told her she's ugly and that was partly why she was emo and now lots of guys wanted to have sex with her. Edward looked really angry and jealous.

"Back off!" he snarled. "Castilla's my gf so fuck you!" He looked really hot and emo when he was angry. He has emo hair in this and he dyed it black so haha "lizzy" he is emo in this! XD He also cut his wrists.

The next day was school. Castilla was a little depressed so she went to the girl's bathroom and cut her wrists. She watched the blood swirl down the drain. (a.n: See? How is this retared? It deals with really serious issues!1) She was wearing a black vest top with white skull and cross bones, skinny jeans and black and white converse. He hair was just in the scene girl style. Castilla walked out the bathroom and she saw a boy with horrible hair that wasn't emo. He was fat and wore nerdy clothes with a checked vest top so it was obvious he was a poser.

"Castilla you're so hot will you go to the dance with me?"

Castilla couldn't believe it. Why didn't anyone understand that she loved Eric?

"Fuck no!" she screamed to the boy (a.n: It's Eric) "who looked all gross and nerdy." She ran away to find Edward, but on the way she bumped into her friend Jessica who was crying and cutting her wrists. (a.n: She's emo in this.)

"Omg what's wrong?2 said Castilla all worried because Jessica is her best friend and everything.

"I'm so so sorry," she wept. "I saw Edward and Bella...kissing!1"

CAstilla ran outside, crying then she saw Jason (I think that is his name) he looked really evil and scary he was doing an evil chant and his eyes were all red and glowy. Castilla GASped. He was posessed!111

"Douse of blads! Douse of bloids!" he chanted really scariky.

"Castilla! No it's not what you think!" Edward was running after her.

Then Castilla screamed. She saw some people. They were the bad vampires and then...they started coming/11111! That was when Castilla realised that they had posessed Jasper.

"Castilla," said the head one evily "thou is a foolish girl so thou must die!1"

Then... he got out a gun!2112 I screamed. I was wearing a black afi shirt with skinny jeans and skull converse. My hair was just in it's usual messy style. But then something happened...Edward jumped seductivly in front of the bullet!111

I woke up in hospital surrounded by roses and cards. Then Edward came in. He was crying and cutting his wrists. He gave me some more roses.

"What's wrong?" I gasped.

"You almost died because of me" he wept in a really hot sensitive emo way.

"No it's okay," I laug really sexy with his MCR shirt, his skinny jeanz and his... pink hed, "I'm a vampire. A bullet can't kill me LOL."

We both laughed.

"Oh yeah I forgot," said Edward, "Bella has converted to the side of justice now, so she's working with James and those poser guys."

"No way!" I couldn't believe it. Bella was such a slut. "Oh well at least she will be easy to defeat."

Me and Ed looked at eachother,He looked really sexy with his MCR shirt, his skinny jeanz and his... pink eye-shadow? I gasped. HE WAS WEARING PINK EYE-SHADOW LIKE A WANNABE POSER!111 I couldn't believe it.

"Edward! How could you?" I screamed wisely.

"Bella, it's not what it looks like," he wept seductively?

"I don't wanna hear your liez!" I screamed, running out the room in tears.

I was so mad and sad. I ran to my room where I slit my wrists in a cool emo way (SEE? Does that sound like a emo wannabe 2 u?) then I passed out.

Edward woke me up.

"Hey you okay?" he asked.

"I am now," I replied and we made out.

We went to his house and we got there I could tell he was horni. Then I jumped on him and we started making out.

"Edward! How could you!" said a poserish slutty voice. I looked up and saw that fucking slut, GeBellarard Way. She was slitting her wrists but hardly at all because she's a poser. She had tried to become emo to get Edward back. She had tried to cut her hair in a emo way but it had gone wrong she looked really ugly, poserish and slutty.

"Gerard! NO!" I cryed sexily. "It's not what it looks lyk!"

"did it?"

"EWait a minit..." sed Edward, "Why's

"Er. "A w dward! How could you!" said a poserish slutty voice. I looked up and saw that fucking slut, GeBellarard Way. She was slitting her wrists but hardly at all because she's a poser. She had tried to become emo to get Edward back. She had tried to cut her hair in a emo way but it had gone wrong she looked really ugly, poserish and slutty.

"

"I love Castilla now so fuck you," said Edward looking really hot and emo.

Bella's eyes started glowing red. (a.n: She can do that now because James made her become a vampite remember.)

"You fucking posers!" she screamed really scarily. "I will kill you both."

Then... she started running at EDWard!1 Her fangs were all out with blood on the end of them. I realised that only I could save him.

"No!"" I screamed.

Then.,... EDWARD BIT ME AND NOW I BECAME A VAMPIRE!111111111111111

I could feel my pale skin glowing as I got all the powers. I didn't change how I look because I already look flawless. (a.n: alot of people on MySpace have told Castilla she's hot ok!") Edward gasped. Bella gasped. (Her teeth hadn't gone on Edward yet.) Then I sexily fell to the ground and I bit Bella's neck. She screamed. Blood came out in a fountain but we werent bothered because we slit or wrists so we're used to wasn't dread though because she's a vampire and the only way to kill vampires is steak. Bella was just unconcious. Then someone appeared. He was dressed like a total emo wannabe with a Avril Lavigne shirt and girl jeans and pink lip gloss. It was...James!1

"Castilla," he said sadisticaly, "thou hath won...for now. But we will return and we will kill you AND Edward!2

Laughing evily, him and Bella disappeared. I was so mad.

"It's Okay," Edward soothed, "You're a vampire now. You have all our powers.2

"OMG!" I gasped. I realised I could read Edward's mind.

Wow Castilla's so hot he thought.

"OMG!" I gasped. I realised

Chapter 13. If i cut my wrists would you remember me?

It was the next day at school lol and me and Edward were walking down the hallway, holding hands in a really cute sensetive way. We didn't bother hiding our scarred wrists because people already know we're emo. Edwaed was wearing a black Aiden hooodie, tight smexy pants and skull converse. He had on tons of black eyeliner and red streaks in his hair and snakebites (a.n: basically like two piercingz on the lip omg i have them they are so keeeeeeewl!1! lol i had to hide them from my mom lol.) I was wearing a Tokyo Hotel T and tight denim shorts and converse. My hair had dyed black streaks in it that looked so kawaii!11 I looked at Edwards. He looked soooo hawt and smexey! I wanted to hump him right there and then lol XD. Then...we looked at eachother and we started making out lol!11!11111 He pushed me against the wall in a hot horni way and started to take off my T to reveal my black lacy MCR bra.

"Ew!" said a preppy poserish voice and we turned around and someone was standing there. It was...BELLA!1!

She was wearing a pink bikini with high heels and she looked really gross and slutty.

"Fuck off biach!" said Edward, giving her the finger.

She looked hurt for a moment, but then her look turned to one of pure anger. "You two better watch it. No one messes with Bella Swan and gets away with it."

I was getting really angry. Before anyone could stop me...I ran at Bella and chucked her across the room!11

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!11111111111112" SHE screamed like a loser.

Then she fell in the trash can next to a nerd and everyone burst out laughing. Jessica and Angela (who is also emo) gave her the finger. I started playing a shreddin' guitar solo from that song that goes like cos I must be travelling onwards too many places i gotta see. (I don't own the lyrics to that song.) Everyone was cheering and dancing, but Bella just looked really angry. She stormed off. Then Edwrad and me started making out, but the I felt really sick...So i ran away!111111111111111111

I was on the toilet, throwing up. I couldn't believe it. Omfg! Edward! Are you

"pregnant?" I gasp statisticaly."

"I can't believe you would cheat on me!" I screamed.

"Castilla! It's not what it looks like!" he gasped sadly.

"Yeah right" I gasped, "you're always off making out with Bella. You're a fucking man whore. I don't even know if the baby I'm carrying is yours!12

"Castilla no!" he pleaded.

But it was too late. I was so mad. I stormed to my room where I slit my wrists and wept as the crimson regret fell to the floor. I looked at my band posters. Joel Madden looked from GC so sexy and Pete Wentz looked so sexy in a way that reminded me of Edward so I cut my wrists a little more and Jake Puget omg looked sexy in a way that reminded me Jake looked in a way that reminded me of Edward and then I woke up and someone had woke me up. It was... Jessica!1111

"Bella!" she gaspoed. "Somethings happened to Edward... The evil vampites have him captave!12111

We crept into the evil lair. I had been crying so eyeliner was smudged down my face in a kewl emo way. I was wearing a black ribcage T-shirt with sexy tight denim shorts and converse. Jess had a hello kitty Tshirt that showed her belly button ring, black skinny jeans and just converse. We crept throught the lair. (a.n: In this it's like a really big mansion.,) it was really creepy and scary with posters of poser bands like Avril Lavigne where the eyes follow you in a really scary poserish way. Suddenly we heard evil laughter coming from a room. We opened the door and James, Victoria and Lorent had Edward tied up!4/2 He was blindfolded so he hadn't seen me yet, Bella was there too!1

"Omg!" she screamed. "It's those posers: Castilla and Jessica!"

James turned around evily. He laughed statisticaly. "Thou hath fallen into the trap so thou must die!"

"No!" shouted Edward seductively because he knew we were here now.

James shooted his vampire powers at us and then... I blocked it with my force field!1!1

"Keep doing that!" screamed Jessica in a depressed voice as she went to untie Edwartz. But then Victoria and Lorentz jumped out at her looking really evil and scary and then something kewl happened... I knocked them out with my vampire powers. (a.n: She's really really powerful.) Jessics untied Edward. I frenched him.

"Lets get out of here!" I said controllably and we did, but the we turned around... BELLA AND JAMES WERE CHASING US!13#1

I screamed and screamed because it was really scary. Then someone else was coming. I suddenly realise that its the HEAD HEAD VAMPIRE and he looked omg exactly like Jeffree Star (If u dont know who that is then go read some preppy fic!£ Then suddenly I realised... HE WASJEFFREE STAR1€ "OMG i had no idea he was a vampire," said Jessips. He looked at us evily then... he started coming/11223!? We could hear his high heels clocking against the PAth. Justin was there was still posessed

"Souse of blads! Douse of bloids!" he was chanting scarily.

Then...Jeffree Star got to uz!111 He gave me a knife. It said MCR on the handle in blood red.

"What's this for?" I asked, depressed.

"Thou must use it when the time comes" Jeffree said wisely. Jeffree wasn't really evil by the way. He just pretended to be and he really thought James and that lot were posers.

It was a dark scary night at the evil vampites lair (in this it is a really scary haunted mansion.) The cloaked figure approached the gates in a really scary way. He knocked on the door. Victoria answered in a really evil scary way.

"Come in," she answered. Her eyes were glowing red.

Jakestepped into da living room where James, Lorentz and that fucking slut, Bella were. Then the dark figure pulled down his hood. It was...Jake!11

"I'm here for the evil plan," h snarled, his eyes scarily glowing yellow.

"I know you would, werewolf," smirked James.

"Castilla doesn't fukken love me," said Jake all angsty, but it was obvious he was just trying to be emo. He didn't even have emo hair! (a.n: He's cut it short and spikey in dis.)

"Don't worry," said Bella, trying to be sexy but omg she's not even emo or scene so she can't! "We have the prefect plan to take that little bitch down!"

It was night time and Castilla was home alone. She was so fucking depressed that she slit her wrists! It wasn't fair!1 She only wanted to be with Edwards but every fucking guy was fucking in love with her!

"Why do I have to be so beautiful?" Castilla screamed, sobbing, as she dragged the knife down her arm in a emo way. She was wearing a top dat said BC13, SKINNYZ, vANS WITH PINK LEAPORD SKIN AND BIG SHADES WITH SXC PINK FRAMEZ/ she had black streaks in her blonde hair (omg i haff that it's sooo kewl lol!"2 Be jealous bitchez1) She wished she was ugly like that fucking slut Bella. (a.n: I hate dat bitch so much! EDWARD STEALER!1!1) Then a shadow went past in a really freaky way when Castilla wasn't looking. Scary music kame on. There was a knock at the door. Castilla jumped.

"Edward?" she called flirtily then she remembered why I was cutting my wrists and I burst into tears.

No one replied. I was really scared. The knock came again. I left the chain thingy on but answered it...No onw was there! Only something was because I saw something on the ground.

"An note!" I said.

I picked it up. It said: "Dear Castilla. MCR and Jeffers Star r in da treehouse. Come up wiff me 2 meet dem, from Edwards," - only it said "from Bella and Jake" but that had been crossed out and "Edwards" was put instead. (a.n: Casrilla doesn't know this.)

OMFG! I couldn't believe it. MCR! They were like one of my favourite bands. I went outside to the treehouse. It's up a really tall tree but I'm a vampire so I can climb it really easily. I went inside. A dark figure was there, then there was a noise...someone had locked me in!~11

"No!" I screamed sexily.

Then the person stepped out of the shadows. It was...Bella!1 She laughed crudekly.

"OMG! EDWARDS! HELP!" i SCREAMED, BUT THAT FUCKING SLUT/POSER BELLA LAUGHED.

"edwards cant hear you," she said meanly.

I was so fucking mad. I ran at her angrily. I thought she'd look scared cos I'm really really powerfuk, but she just smiled nastily then...I fell down a trap door!111111111 I fell into a pond full of gross green junk, I got ot angrily. Jake was there.

"That's for trning me down!" he said in a poserish voice. I couldn't believe what a poser he was. He had baggy jeans that emos would never dream of wearing and a band T for Heart (a.n: Dey sux! And i do not own them bitchez sio shaddap!1""£ Omg he probably thought they were really emo.

I was so fucking mad.

"JAKE BELLA U MUTHA FUKKAS!" i YELLED ANGRILY.

BELLA JUMPED OUT THE TREEHOUSE AND THEY BOTH STARTED LAUGHING Ina really mean way.

I was so mad and angry and shiznit. I wanted to get out some steak and kill that fucking slut Bella there and then. I wanted to kill that fucking poser Jake as well. They were both laughing in a poserish way, trying really hard to be scene. Then Bella got out a camera. I gasped.

"Smile for MySpace," se said nastily.

I couldn't believe what a bitch she was. I get tons of picture comments on MySpace telling me how hot I am. I have liek three colours in my hair. Bella was probably soooooo jealous because i looked on her MySpace account and the only pic comments are from her friends like a loser. She was about to take the photo and then...Edward jumped sexily knocking into Bella and Jake so those losers fell in the pond.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they screamed erotically.

"Ha ha!" we all laughed.

All the cool emo and scene people in our school came and were laghing and taking photos all ghetto lol.

"Castilla! Are you okay?" gasped Edwardz, staring deep into my crystle blue eyes.

"HELLA YE!" I screamed and we made out all hawt and sexah XD. People were cheering at how cute we looked together then we went into the woods. We took off eachothers clothes then did it against the tree.

"OH OH OMG!" I screamed loudly coz he's sooooooooo good lol XD Then we went to my bedroom and did it. There was a party downstairs. PATD were playing. Bella and Jake were tied up and people were laughing at them. They looked at eachother in a angry way. They were so mad and poserish. Anyway me and Ed were having seckz! XD I was getting a orgasm then...I gasped. I looked out the window and saw Bella and Jake still tied back to back but walking away, trying to escape!1 I jumped sexily out the window eventhough I was still naked but I don't dye because I'm a vampote. They looked at me really scared cos I'm really powerful. I could tell Jade was getting tuurned on. That perv! Then someone appeared. It was...Jeffree Srat!111111111 He looked at Bella and Jake in a really angry way.

"Thou art foolish posers," he said scarily. 2I banish thou or thou shalt die!"

They screamed in a pathetic loserish way then tried to run as fast as they could eventhough they were tied up. People were laughing and throwing food at them. They were cheering for how sexy I am. To celebrate i cut my wrists (a.n: i know this is a really serious issue. I mean no disrespect kay? BUT IF YA DONT LIEK THEN DONT READ BITCHEZ!121") Then i went TtO THE CONCERT WITH EDWARDS. WE WERE MOSHING AMD MAKING OUT LOL.


End file.
